Game systems commonly comprise a game server and remote controller units located remotely from the game server that serve to provide input from the user of the game to the game server. The game server sends commands to the remote controller in turn to advance the action of the game with which a user is interacting. Current game systems involve the user more actively by establishing a wireless communication pathway for instructions and data transfer between the remote controller and the game system, in some instances providing the capability for a user to move the remote controller and have this relative motion captured and tracked by the game server.